Daughters of the Enchanters
by TheDollDacoda
Summary: First FanFic - Many years ago a Daughter made a play for power hoping to intertwine the Enchanters bloodline with the Ipswich Covenants but things didn't go as planned and now she's back for revenge. And she has one particular Son in mind: Reid Garwin.
1. Nightmare Before Halloween

**Author Note: First off of course I don't own anything and am not making anything off of this... Etc, etc, etc, because you know all of this already. Anyways so this is my very first fan fic ever and I'm still very new at this, but this is just a little story I've kicked around for years and just now decided to do something with it so I would love reviews of course. So feel free to critique but do please be nice :)**

**Chapter 1**

_Her long blonde hair is in curls and her bright green eyes shimmer in the moonlight. Her thin body is draped in a blood colored dress from centuries before. We are standing in one of the old Salem cemeteries that I remember from when I was a kid. She reaches out for my hand and I see the ring her mother gave her on her 13__th__ birthday, she intertwines her ice-cold fingers with mine._

"_Come with me." Her voice is soft as she kisses me. She releases my hand and then gathers her skirt up and takes off running down a path._

"_Wait." I call out and run after her. It's like dropping through a black hole one minute we're in Salem and the next we're in Ipswich at the old Stein home._

_The stone driveway, the formal entrance, and the grand staircase are just as I remember them before the accident, all of it frozen in time. Including her mother, who is looking down upon us from the top of the stairs in the formal entrance. Everything changes when I look into her eyes._

_"Ah the dear young Mister Garwin. What a delicious pleasure." The old bitch says. I look up and watch her descend the staircase. The woman who almost killed me is nothing like I remember her. Something in me want to run but I stand there awestruck as her eyes change into cat like slits with a rich golden color. Her body still young and glorious not at all like the last time I saw her._

_Time jumps forward again and she's standing in front of me now holding my wrists in her hands, her daughter is no where to be seen. I try to take a step back but my body is locked in place._

_"Dear dear little Garwin. I'm so glad you could join me for this moment." She says, her voice sounds like chimes._

_"Let me go." I say struggling to back away from her grasp._

_"No. You must stay. Stay and see what becomes of bad little boys who misbehave." She says holding tighter to my arms. Her painted red nails began to dig into my flesh and break the skin._

_"I'm didn't do anything." I tell her, becoming frightened._

_"Oh but you did." She says. I jerk away but once again am unable to move._

_"Then what did I do? Tell me!" I demand becoming more anxious. I catch our reflection in a nearby mirror, my reflection keeps changing from fourteen year old me to seventeen year old me. Her reflection is terrifying though. Her body is burnt and charred and wildly distorted in the mirror._

_"This is what you did to me." She hisses drawing my attention back to her._

_She flips my wrists upward and blood suddenly starts pouring from them to the floor._

_"Make it stop." I cry. "I didn't mean to do anything."_

"Reid." I hear my name but it sounds like a far away thought.

_She laughs and the blood turns black. "So young and so ignorant. You pay for what you do even if you didn't mean to do it."_

_Blood begins dripping out of the mirror.._

_"It hurts." I scream in pain. The room becomes thick with smoke and I feel my lungs start to burn._

_She laughs and reaches out and touches my face, smearing blood across my cheek. "It will only hurt for a little while and then you feel absolutely nothing."_

_"Please." I beg. "I'm going to die."_

_"Oh trust me they want let you." She knocks me to the floor in the hallway and then the mirror shatters cracking our reflections. I just lay there on my back crying._

"Reid."

_"Oh don't cry Reid darling, you've already killed me." With that she disappears._

_I'm alone as smoke consumes the room and I feel like I can't breathe. My vision becomes blurry and then everything around me goes black._

"Reid."

"Reid."

I open my eyes and gasp for air.

"Reid." Tyler repeats his voice urgent and I look over at him. He's sitting on the edge of his bed half asleep fumbling with the lamp which he finally just uses to turn on. "Are you okay?"

I sat up and take a deep breath. Spencer Academy dorm. Me and Tyler's room. Everything is as it should be. "Yeah man fine."

"You sure?" Tyler asks hesitantly. I nod my head in the dim light.

"Get me my smokes will ya baby boy," I say rolling out of bed in just my boxers and wince as my bare feet hit the cold hardwood floor.

Tyler gets out of his bed swearing about how cold it is then goes and digs around in my desk for a lighter and my pack of cigarettes. "We are going to get in trouble for this one day."

"Uh huh." I mutter. Like I care, any trouble I get in and dear daddy Garwin writes another check and tells me what a screw up I am. I unlock the window and force it up letting in the freezing night air. "And you baby boy shouldn't be smoking period... Blackens your lungs and all."

He looks at me and rolls his eyes taking one from the pack and lighting it then passing them to me. Tyler Simms and his one dirty little habit that he keeps secret, not even Caleb and Pouge know. He's too concerned about what everyone would think and all that bullshit. I sit in the windowsill and lean my head back as I take a drag. The dreams and what really happened are all blurred together so I turn my wrist over and touch the remaining scars. Still there as a permanent reminder of that night.

Tyler puts on a t-shirt and a hoodie then pulls a desk chair up to the window and sits down in it propping his feet up on the desk beside the window. "Maybe you should talk to somebody about it."

"Why? So some shrink can tell me I'm screwed up in the head. Give me some more pills. I'm not crazy."

"I don't mean someone like that. I meant one of us. Caleb has already ascended and Pouge is about to. The reason your getting these dreams is because your next you know. We are all going to have to face our worst nightmares eventually. And you could always talk to me" He says adding the last bit quietly.

"You were there Tyler." I remind him blowing a smoke ring. "There isn't anything that needs talking about."

Debbi Stein had been my father's mistress for years, possibly even before I was born. They had been business partners are something like that, anytime they were out of town together, my mother always offered to watch Debbi's daughter Carmilla. Carmilla and I for the most part grew up together, she was even my first kiss.

But when I found out that Debbi was the reason my parent's were splitting up around the time that I was fourteen, I got pissed and had the brilliant idea to use my newly acquired 'abilities' to freak her out and make her leave my dad alone. I convinced Tyler and Pouge to come along and wait outside on me, but things didn't go exactly as planned, as she not only knew of my powers but also had some of her own.

Midway through giving her a piece of my mind and about to perform my "trick" she told me I didn't know a damn thing and took another sip of wine. I closed my eyes and willed my power to pick up a vase to throw it across the room but I felt this odd buzzing sensation around me, something else held the vase suspended in midair. She just stood up and smiled this old witch like smile. I went running at her but that same invisible force suddenly caught me too.

"Don't be a bad little boy Reid. Go home before I have to tell your father that you misbehaved." She told me and then the force disappeared. I took my chance and went full speed at her again but felt a invisible force push me away but then I tripped backwards knocked a candle over and then fell into a huge mirror that shattered on impact.

I held up one of my arms above my face as I was lying there dazed on the floor and saw the deep gashes that were just starting to pour blood and then panicked, started screaming, and crying until I passed out cold. Tyler who had been listening by the window thought she had killed me and promptly took off like any thirteen year old would. Pouge, being the fearless warrior he's always believed himself to be went running in the other direction for the front door and started pounding on it.

By the time he finally found away in the living room was on fire around me, Debbi had ran upstairs to get Carmilla, and I had woken up enough to be aware of the smoke filling my lungs. The last few things I remember are hearing Debbi screaming, being carried outside by Pouge and looking back over his shoulder to see Carmilla dragging her mother outside. Debbi was still on fire.

But I don't remember anything else about that night or the rest of that week for that matter.

"Ever wonder what life would be like if we didn't have the powers?" Tyler asks exhaling a stream of smoke.

I shrug my shoulders trying to suppress the shiver from the night air. "Maybe life wouldn't be so complicated."

He nods and takes another drag. "I don't think I want to ascend. I don't think our power is worth it."

"I can't wait to ascend." I say with a laugh and Tyler just rolls his eyes. "But I mean I guess I see what you mean baby boy. We wouldn't have to go through so much shit if we didn't have this."

"We'd be normal." He says.

"It would be kinda boring though don't you think?" I question him turning to face him as I use to flick the light switch and the radio on and off a couple of times.

He laughs and soft breeze of the night air sends chills through my body. Tyler instantly gets up and walks over to the floor beside my bed, picks up my a hoodie, and tosses it to me. "Here, you're going to freeze."

"Thanks mom." I say sarcastically as I shrug it on.

He rolls his eyes as we sit in silence and finish our cigarettes. When he's done he asks me again if I'm okay then goes on back to bed. Even an hour later when I finally get back in bed sleep doesn't come easily and instead I lie there awake for the next couple of hours until Tyler's alarm goes off.

**To Be Contd. **


	2. The Return of Carmilla Stein

Authors Note: Forewarning there is some swearing in this chapter

**Chapter 2**

After sleeping through most of my classes I felt rested enough that night to go to Nicky's and shoot some pool. Following girls and cigarettes it was the next best stress reliever there was. And Nicky was having a Halloween costume contest or something, which was basically only girls except for the few boys who either did it for the hell of it or because their girlfriends made them. When I got there about nine the place was pretty full of half naked chicks dressed as everything from Alice in short blue dresses to cops complete with metal handcuffs. My kind of girl.

Aaron Abbott and his boys were over at the pool tables and as always we somehow wound up playing each other.

Because sometimes it's just too easy, there is no way in hell a normal person could make the shot, and almost instantly Abbott bets me that I can't. Well of course not, not without my abilities. Some day I really just want to tell him that I really can telepathically move things around the pool table just to see what his reaction would. I honestly rarely Use when playing pool, because I am a man of skill, but tonight a little extra cash wouldn't hurt, plus one of Aaron's boys has laid down a pack of cigarettes with his forty bucks against my fifty and I could really use a smoke.

I glance back around the bar and make sure Caleb or Pouge aren't here yet tonight and not even Baby Boy is in sight. Good. I smile at Aaron as I lean down to take my shot and hit the cue with my pool stick then quickly alter the balls path till I've once again made the perfect combo shot.

"Dude did you see that." One of his friends, whose dressed as that Twilight vampire says.

"Well boys that's how a man plays pool." I say picking up the pack of cigarettes first.

Aaron snatched them back. "Uh uh. No way in hell"

"I know" I reply with a smirk. "Abbott, but its skill. Some of us have it and…" I pause taking the pack of cigarettes back. "…some of us don't."

"You cheating son of a…" He begins as I pick up the cash.

"Aaron for the last time I didn't do anything wrong 'kay? You lost, you lose a lot though." I say with a laugh flicking open my lighter.

"Because you cheat. What is it? You bring a special ball with you or is it the tip of you stick?" He demands stepping forward, I do a quick head count before I reply, me against about four guys, and decide that I've already used enough luck for one night.

"Don't be to hard on yourself Abbott I just got lucky that's all." I say twisting my stick so I can put it up.

"That's bullshit." He snaps. As I turn to leave I notice Aaron's new flavor of the week snaking her way to entwine herself with him. She's dressed as a witch in a barely there dress, tall black boots, and a large witch hat. She turns to face me and it's then that I recognize her long blonde hair and piercing eyes.

Motherfuck. What was she doing back in Ipswich? With Aaron Abbot of all people?

"But you know what Abbot" I say stopping. "It looks like you've got a decent enough whore going home with you, so maybe you're about to get lucky to. Here have a twenty as a gift from me to you, so you can pay her a little extra tonight."

I don't know who pushed me first. All I know is a couple of seconds later I've been half shoved outside. Four plus the tramp against one. This isn't going to be pretty. If there is one rule I want break of the Covenant is not use against someone without the powers in a fight. The "Twilight vampire" shoves me just as we make it to the door and I tumbled down the first step then quickly create a barrier so I don't get to many bruises as my body roles down the last couple of steps. The thing with that kind of spell that Gorman taught us is that it works on inanimate objects only, with any living thing you're screwed.

Nicky wasn't here tonight yet and Tony, the other bartender who is usually left in charge, is probably in the office with one of his random girls, and not watching the bar like he is suppose to.

"Hold him." Aaron says. He grabs my left arm and I try to get in at least one good hit before another grabs my right arm. "You called my girl a whore Garwin."

The little tart is standing right behind him with a smirk on her pretty little face_. _"That's what she is aint she?" I spit struggling against the guys holding me. If I'm going to be beaten I might as well give them a real reason. He sucker punches me in the stomach. I double over trying to catch my breath when she sauces up and grabs a handful of the beanie and my hair.

"I'm glad to see not much has changed." She lushes in her best daddy's money socialite voice. "Still the bad ass wannabe Reid Garwin."

"Same whore Carmilla Stein." I reply and she backhands me, her ornate ring catching my lip and drawing blood. Aside from Chase Collins there has never been anyone I despise more than the Stein women. "Tell me how is your mother these days."

She draws closer to my face and I suddenly feel Power surge around us. It isn't mine, it's like none I've felt before. It's unfocused though yet it still suddenly has us locked in it and the others around us frozen. "I've told Aaron all about you. About all the things Reid Garwin did to me all those years ago."

"Did you also tell him what you and your mother did to me?" I ask. Deceitful, lying, bitches are all the Stein women will ever be. Her hands trace a line from where one of chains around my neck stops down across my chest and stomach to the zipper of my pants. Her fingertips are like fire on me as she continues down to my thighs.

Her breath is hot on my cheek as she whispers. "You still want me and I know it."

I struggle to move away. "Like hell. I'm Reid Garwin baby, I can have anyone in that bar, so I seriously doubt I'd want you."

She runs her hands slightly across my crotch.

"You never learned did ya Reid?" She says and saunters back to Aaron kissing his lips. That's when I realize they saw what she wanted them so see.

"Whore. Just like her mother." I shout straining against the two guys holding me. Her eyes flicker for just a second.

That's all it takes for it to break lose. The Power springs up again but this time it's reckless. Aaron grabs a beer bottle from one of his buddies and I start thrashing around as he comes towards me screaming profanities. I close my eyes as I feel the glass shatter across the left side of my jaw and they let go of me as I fall to the ground. Aaron grabs me by my throat and pins me to the ground.

"You little prick." He shouts and I mange to kick him in the shin giving me time to roll to my left side. I see Carmilla standing about six feet away just watching, expressionless. What became of the Carmi I knew all that time ago?

Aaron kicks me in the side. I've had enough of this and I close my eyes drawing my power to set off a car alarm. The blaring horn and flickering lights stun them all for a second till the back door of Nicky's bangs open and Caleb storm out, no doubt because he felt me use, followed closely by Sarah.

"What the hell is going on?" Caleb demands.

"Nothin' man." One of Abbott's pussies says as Caleb goes for Aaron.

"What the hell happened?" Caleb demands again angrily as I sit up and focus on turning off the annoying car alarm.

"He was talkin' shit about Carmilla Stein." One of them says. Caleb glances back at me and I nod my head. She's back all right. We both glance around but she is no longer any where to be seen.

"Are you okay Reid?" Sarah asks coming towards me.

"Sarah darling…" I try to start causally but can't think of anything sarcastic and talking with glass imbedded in your face isn't a good idea… at all. "Just help me up."

"What the… Shit… Caleb." Sarah screams, startling everyone including me. I had expected that it was bad but not quite that bad.

"Holy shit." Caleb mutters when he sees the left side of my face. He grabs Aaron by his jacket collar. "What happened?"

"He was talkin' shit and we got into it and I guess I hit him with a bottle." Even Aaron seems a little shocked. "Man I didn't mean to do all that."

"We'll deal with this later." Caleb says furiously.

Once the three of us are in Caleb's car and he's actually speeding for like the second time in his entire life, because I'm bleeding and have glass sticking out of my face, I flip down the mirror to look at my face. Glass is embedded from my cheek to my jaw on the left side of my face. It doesn't feel as bad as it looks and I can't help myself but to take a picture of it and text it to Tyler. I just hate I'm not going to be there to see him freak out.

**TBC**


	3. All Hollows Eve

**Chapter 3**

**(Caleb's POV)**

"Damn it. That shit hurts."

I'm sure by now the whole hospital is aware that Reid Garwin has made his semi annual trip to the emergency room.

An ER nurse and Pouge are doing their best to hold him on his side so that Blair, a nurse we had met on our numerous previous visits, can remove the bits of glass from the left side of Reid's face. I sit in a chair next to the exam table facing him holding onto both of his hands to give him some support. It hasn't been going that well so far because Reid is the worst patient ever. Not only does he whine constantly, during and after, he has a bad habit of not laying still and trying to get way. Which makes Blair's job very difficult. He lets out another sharp cry of pain and clenches my hands so hard I think he's stopped the circulation.

"Ow. Just stop. Stop Blair. It hurts." Reid pants kicking his legs aimlessly.

"I'm so close to getting it out." Blair says picking up the tweezers again examining where a larger piece of glass is embedded around the upper part of his jaw.

Tears fill his eyes and he looks up at her. "Please let's just stop."

"Its okay Reid. She's almost got it." I say trying to comfort him. He glares at me but keeps his death grip on my hands.

"Damn it went really deep." Pouge says leaning over to observe. Reid eyes snap open and I let out an aggravated sigh, _way to go Pouge_.

"Please let me get up." Reid begs and starts struggling again. The other nurse loses her grip and he manages to role onto his back and pushes himself up so he's sitting. "Let me up."

I stand up to keep a grip on his hands so he doesn't get off the table and Pouge keeps his grip on Reid's shoulders but he won't quit struggling. Pouge finally closes his eyes and I feel the light sensation of him using to restrain Reid so that the assisting nurse and Blair can get Reid back on his side.

"Please don't say things like that ever again." Blair tells Pouge sternly then starts wiping away fresh blood from Reid's cheek. She's as tough as nails but has a huge heart and one of the few people who can somewhat control Reid while he's being, well Reid. "Reid, honey" She begins with a very forced calmness "please I know it hurts and I know that it is kind of deep but if you would just lie real still for me I can get this glass out and we'll be done. Okay, so just lie still please."

"I don't really have an option right now." He says glaring up towards Pouge.

Pouge laughs keeping his eyes closed. "It's for the best buddy."

"I don't want him in here anymore." Reid says making a face towards Pouge.

"Hey I'm helping them." He says.

"You're making it worse for me." Reid snaps back.

"Did they not give him anything?" I ask ignoring their bickering.

"They put some anesthetic gel around before I started." Blair says.

"It just doesn't seem like its working." I note aloud.

Reid looks at me and rolls his eyes. "Really now?"

"Hannah, will you get Mr. Garwin another anesthetic? And maybe something for the pain?" Blair asks the redheaded nurse. The nurse nods and then leaves the room leaving the three of us alone. "Now are you going to be good and let me try again to get this out?"

"Just make Po…" Reid begins then lets out a cry, as Blair finally is able to pick the large piece out.

"There we go." She says holding it up then dropping the dark glass onto the tray. Reid lies there whimpering, struggling to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry Reid. I really am." Blair says taking her penlight and checking the remaining bits of imbedded glass.

"How much more?" He finally asks.

"Not to much more. We'll take a break till Hannah gets back." She says and Pouge opens his eyes releasing Reid from the spell. "So want to tell me how this one happened?"

"A psycho bitch." He responds picking up a mirror lying on the tray beside the bed.

"You know just because a woman with taste rejects you doesn't make her psycho." Blair says jokingly as she dabs at a bleeding area with some gauze. "Though if she's the one who did this she might be."

"It was actually her boyfriend, Aaron Abbott that did this." He tells her bitterly pointing at the glass.

"Another run in with him Reid?" Blair says with a sigh. This isn't the first time that him and Aaron have gotten into it and someone had to be taken to the hospital " Are you ever going to learn?"

He frowns. "He's a dumb ass."

She laughs. "I don't doubt that. His father is just as bad if not worse. But maybe you should just stay away from him, like any other normal person would."

"Hey he was the one that bet me I couldn't make the shot and then we got into over his new slut." He says rolling his eyes.

"Reid." I say sharply. "You made another bet with him."

"Yeah, so what?" He asks casually tracing the outside of the cut area with his finger and I glare at him just as Hannah comes back in the room. _We will talk about this later. _I mouth and he rolls his eyes again.

"Okay." Blair says picking up the syringe. "First one goes in your hip."

"Let's do this then." Reid says slinging his legs off the side of the bed and standing up. He's in full cocky Garwin mode as he quickly unbuckles and unzips his jeans and lets them drop to the floor then next pulls down his boxers revealing much more of his hip and butt then anyone needed to see right now. He handles needles extremely well for someone who throws acts like a child about everything else and doesn't even flinch when they inject him.

Once Reid is back situated, Hannah leaves and Pouge goes to wait in the waiting room with Tyler and Sarah leaving just Blair and me with the sleeping Reid. Blair Whisenhunt was a tall, slender, blonde with a slight accent from being raised in England the majority of her life. I had once asked her just making small talk during one of our trips to the ER with Reid what had brought her to Essex County and she had just simply said it was somewhere her grandmother had always told her she needed to go to at some point in her life.

"I know this is a pointless question but his parents aren't coming?" She finally asks looking up.

I shake my head. "To be honest I didn't even call them this time. He got in a fight at Nicky's, that the last thing I want them to know about." Reid's parent's separated when he was fourteen causing a lot of tension between everyone. They've never actually divorced because they get back together from time to time. But the less interaction between Jude Garwin and Carol when they aren't together the better, that mistake has been before. When Reid wrecked his truck this past summer they showed up at the ER to argue about whether or not Reid should have had the truck in the first place. Reid was laying there strapped to a back board with Carol yelling at Jude for getting him the truck and Jude yelling back at Carol for being a self centered bitch until Blair yelled at both of them and then had them escorted out.

"Probably for the best then. I mean I can't believe those people." Blair says shaking her head.

I shake my head. "You should see them on the holidays."

She looks down at Reid who twitches in his sleep. "Poor kid."

_Poor kid my ass._ I roll my eyes. "I don't know how many times I've told him to stay away from Aaron and to stop getting in trouble like this. It's like nothing I say matters to him."

"Caleb, you aren't his dad." She says, her expression suddenly serious. "You can't try and be his dad either, that's not what he wants and of course he isn't going to listen. He isn't a child, treat him like he's mature and he'll act it. But either way you can't be responsible for him all the time so don't be so hard on him or yourself."

I sat there silently thinking as she finishes working. I let go of his hand and stand up to stretch a little bit.

"Cay." Reid whispers a couple of seconds later, blinking eyes his eyes open.

"Yeah?" I say turning back around.

"'m ready togo." He says slurring his words together from the medicine.

"You can just as soon as I'm done." Blair answers. "Which should be in just a couple of seconds. How ya feeling?"

"Sleepy." He says closing his eyes again wincing as Blair finishes with the last stitch.

She smiles. "Well let's get you bandaged up so you can go to Caleb's and get some rest." She looks up at me. "Just think about what I said okay? Because I don't ever want there to be strife between yall."

He opens his eyes into small slits to watch her gently put the gauze bandage down on his cheek. "I don't feel good Blair."

"I know sweetie." Blair said brushing a hand across his blonde hair. "I'm gonna give Caleb something that he can give you for the pain and to help you sleep tonight, okay?"

He nods groggily. "'kay."

"Okay. I'm going to get his meds and get everything ready for him to go."

"Thanks." I say sitting back down by him as she leaves.

Reid rolls over onto his side and closes his eyes then whispers. "She's back."

"Who's back?" I ask disinterested.

"Carmi." He mutters.

"That's nice." I say and he opens his eyes.

"No Carmi. She came back home."

Carmi. Carmilla. Carmilla Stein. The thought hits me suddenly; I can't believe I had forgotten about her.

"Carmi, as in Carmilla Stein?" I ask.

"Mmhm." He mumbles.

"She's one of them now." He says opening his eyes wider.

"One of them now?" I ask losing interest. We can talk about Carmilla tomorrow, when Reid isn't on pain meds.

"An enchanter." He whispers.

"What are you talking about Reid?" It's hard to follow what he's talking about.

"Carmi is… a… enchanter." He says slowing thinking about each word.

Impossible.

"But shh… I'm sleepy." He says rolling onto his back with a groan.

I shake him a bit. "Nah-uh Reid. Wake up for just a second, we need to talk."

"Na uh." He mutters pushing my hand away.

"What do you mean Carmi has enchantment?" I ask.

"Shee hurted me." He slurs touching the bandages on his face.

"Aaron did that." I tell him. "We need to talk about Carmi."

"Nooo." He whines.

I let out a frustrated sigh. I've read the Book; I know there are others. Daughters as well as sons but Carmilla Stein, was it possible? I look back up at Reid and his eyes are open again and he's just watching me.

"She's always had it." He whispers. "But shh not suppose to tell."

"Not suppose to tell who?" I whisper back, he looks at me confused for a second then shrugs his shoulders. I'm getting confused now, its hard to tell if this is the pain medication talking are if Reid is being serious.

"Why did you tell me that Carmilla did this instead of Aaron?" I ask him trying to get to him to focus. Ever since the Chase situation we have become super careful about the powers and keeping our covenant.

"Because she did. She made Aaron do it. I felt her Use and everything changed, but she couldn't control it." His voice is only just above a whisper but he's a bit more coherent.

"I don't understand." I tell him. "I felt someone use, but this is isn't making sense."

"Debbi Stein was an enchanter." He whispers struggling to keep his eyes open. "But shh."

A million thoughts run through my head. What is he talking about? "Reid…"

"It's true. Gorman said he wasn't sure, told me not to tell, so I didn't. But I'm sure now. Carmi did this." He says touching the bandage.

"How did Carmi do this? Aaron told me he did." I said getting frustrated.

"She can control minds. She made him." He says with a yawn then cringes as it pulls a little on his stitches. "I don't feel good Caleb."

I nod my head. "Alright. Blair should be back any minute and then you can go rest okay?"

He nods then rolls over on his side. "Happy Halloween."

I sigh and stand back up with a sigh and look at him. He has rolled back over on his side and his eyes are already closed. "Happy Halloween Reid."

**TBC**

**A/N - Happy Halloween :) ... even though it's practically over  
**

**TBC**


	4. Sarah's Fears

**A/N: Seems like it took forever to write a short chapter :/ College keeps getting in the way of my creativeness. But anyways thanks kvsgrl for the review:) (& haha yes typical man)  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Sarah's Fears **

**(Caleb's POV)  
**

Once everything was taken care of and Pouge, Tyler, and Kate had left to go back to Spencer, Lily helped Sarah and I get Reid settled into the car.

"Okay Caleb," Blair says leaning over to double check the gauze taped to Reid's cheek, who had already dozed back off. "Gentle with him, he should sleep the rest of the night. I don't recommend that he go to school of course; just let him sleep because he's probably going to need another dose of the painkiller whenever he wakes up… Um make sure he's careful with those stitches. Other than that if there's any problems let me know at anytime and I'll do what I can, but he should be fine."

"Thanks Blair." I say opening the driver side door and leaning the seat forward so Sarah can slide into the back.

"And be nice to him when he wakes up." She chides with a smile.

"I'll try." I tell her with a laugh and she closes the passenger side door as I get in the drivers seat.

I glance in the rearview mirror as I began to drive away and see Sarah's reflection. She looks apprehension and I draw in a breath knowing that has detected something is off.

"I overheard you talking to Pouge and Tyler when I hugged Kate bye." She says finally venturing to know what's going on.

"Yeah?" I say, not sure how to handle this.

"Mmhm. What's going on Caleb?" She asks.

I sigh and glance over at Reid who is sound asleep. "Someone that we used to know has came back and it's just… just a little odd."

"Caleb." She says slightly agitated.

"Okay." I began knowing I've got to be honest, because she will worry if I'm not. "Carmilla Stein and her mother used to live here in Ipswich many years ago. They have times to some of the original families from Salem. But you know how that is around here? Descendents of old money trace their ancestry as far back as Europe sometimes."

Sarah nods and I continue. "Debbi Stein, Carmilla's mother was a bit of a trouble maker between the families. She was also somewhat responsible for Reid getting hurt pretty badly when we we're kids. And of course according to Reid, Debbi was trying to kill him then, but that's a different story. The point is Carmi came back and Reid thinks she was responsible for him getting knocked around tonight."

"You still aren't telling everything." Sarah says. She's still worried.

I bite my lip and try to think this through. "Reid claims that Carmi was controlling Aaron with some sort of spell or something tonight."

Sarah sits back in thought as Reid shifts around in the seat leaning his head against the side window.

"What is she?" She finally asks.

"I believe she is an Enchanter." I say cautiously.

"What does that mean?" She prods as Reid shifts back restlessly in his sleep.

"There are others exactly like us." I say nodding towards Reid as I shift gears. "Sons with these abilities and like us most live in secrecy. But we aren't the only ones, there are different kinds as well. They have different forms of power; their abilities differ from ours. The enchanters line is carried through the mother, the child is born with the power."

I look in the rearview mirror and catch a glimpse of her eyes. She's fearful. Chase could have very easily killed her and now she faces yet another unknown because of me. "You and Kate will be taken care of this time, I promise."

Reid's breath quickens and I glance over at him.

"Is he okay?" Sarah asks.

He starts mumbling and pushing away something only seen in his dreams so I reach over to give him a little shake. "Reid."

Suddenly he jerks awake and twists my arm causing me to swerve. I slam on breaks and Sarah lets out a half scream. "Everyone okay?" I ask and Sarah just nods her head and we both look at Reid, who takes a couple of seconds to calm his breathing.

"Mmhm. Just fine." Reid says not looking at us.

"What was that all about?" I question him putting the car back in gear.

"Nothing." He says tugging on the sleeves of his jacket.

"Nothing?" I repeat.

"It was um just a bad dream." He finally says with a quick glance in my direction.

"You sure your okay Reid?" Sarah asks him.

He nods still not looking at us. "Yep just fine."

"Wanna talk about it?" She tries again.

"No Grandma Sarah I don't." He says casually. "Just you know, pain meds, they um, you know, just make dreams all freaky and shit. We almost to Spencer?"

"No, you and Sarah are going to stay tonight at our house." I tell him.

"Well how thoughtful of you Caleb." He replies with frustrated sarcasm, I can tell something's bothering him.

"How ya feeling?" I ask him watching him carefully.

He shrugs. "Still a little drugged. Probably why I had that dream."

I watch him carefully as he tugs at the sleeves of the jacket. "Alright then." I say. "Well we're almost there and as soon as you get there you should probably get some sleep."

He just nods his head and glances out the window. I glance in the rearview mirror again and catch Sarah's questioning look. This isn't like Reid at all, but maybe he's right, it's just the pain med's Blair gave him. So I shrug my shoulders and the rest of the drive is spent in silence.

**To Be Contd.  
**


	5. Silent Night or Not

**A/N : Kind of a short chapter that isn't all that exciting... Um I suppose a warning for a couple of swear words and a very minor make out scene. Anyways enjoy. **

**Chapter 5**

**Silent Night or Not  
**

Reid's POV

"Are you comfortable Reid?" Evelyn Danvers asks as she helps me get situated in one of the guest bedrooms massive beds.

I nod my head as she pulls the covers up to my chest. These beds are heaven compared to the stuff we sleep on at Spencer.

I've always liked Caleb's mom. She had an off colored sense of humor when she was sober and in a good mood and here lately she had been both. Which at first had been surprising but after awhile it made sense. She had never been a drinking woman until things got really bad with William and it was completely out of control to the point that he had completely worn out his body and Gorman had to care for him. Every time she looked at William Danvers she saw what her son could one day look like. And it wasn't a pretty picture.

But after William died it freed her in away. She no longer had the same burdens and had given up her heavy drinking. Evelyn was also now encouraging to Caleb to move into the Spencer dorms with us for his senior year, hoping it would give him some normalcy that she felt the powers and his father had robbed him of. I think she was still kind of bitter towards William.

"Well is there anything at all you would like before I go?" She asks.

"I can't think of anything." I tell her.

"Alright." She says with a smile and reaches out to turn off the bedside lamp. "Now Caleb or I will check on you periodically during the night but if you need anything at all don't hesitate to just call out for us."

I nod my head again and yawn. "I'll be fine."

"Well then sleep well Reid." She says and turns to walk out and then pauses at the door. "Should I call…"

"No." I interrupt her. Carol and Jude don't need to know shit, until they absolutely have to. "Don't bother calling them."

She gives me a sad understanding smile and walks out closing the door partially.

Out of the four of us the only one who actually grow up in a "normal" family was Tyler. His mom is a kind, very patient, understanding, and loving woman who stood by her husband's side even when things got crazy around them because of his Powers. She doesn't even blink even though he is beginning to look much older than he should. The rest of us were screwed over before we were even born. Pouge for instance doesn't really know his real mother. She took off with an executive she met while in New York when Pouge was four and his father's replacement wife's former 'business' name was 'Cherrie'; she really is a nice lady though. My favorite place to sleep over has always been Pouge's. And well I just grew up with bat-shit-crazy-Carol, who had game of pushing my farther to his limits.

As I get settled in I think about Carol and how she's going to be uber pissed if she finds out about this. She's going to be homicidal though when she finds out the Steins are back though. All I can hope is that her anger and hatred towards them will cover enough for me. I close my eyes and feel my self slowly falling into sleep, trying to ignore the fear that I will have yet another nightmare tonight.

Caleb's POV

I'm sitting on the bed in the guest bedroom that Sarah will be staying in for the night as she changes clothes.

"So are we going to talk about this anymore?" She asks.

"There's really nothing more to stay." I say giving her my best sincere smile. There's a line in what I can tell her and what I can't tell her according to our Book. But for the most part this isn't that big of an ordeal, for all we know Carmi came back alone because she missed her old hometown. Unlikely especially given the year we've had, but a guy can hope.

"Do you think she's dangerous?" Sarah asks coming to sit beside me on the bed.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. She could be, but if you want the truth I think Reid pissed her off and she just snapped." I tell her with a smirk trying to lighten the mood.

Sarah smiles. "I could see that happening."

"Because it happens a lot." I tell her looking seriously into her pretty face. She giggles and I feel some of my tension drop, as Sarah's mood seems to brighten.

"You know he really isn't all that bad… sometimes." She says moving closer to me.

"It's the Garwin in him." I tell her with a smile. "They can't help it. Danvers' are the same way."

"Yeah those Danvers are really, really bad." She says with a sarcastic laugh.

I nod my head. "It's true sadly."

"I don't believe it." She says suddenly pulling away from me with mischief in her eyes.

"Well then I guess I'll have to prove it to you." I say shrugging my shoulders leaning back in to kiss her.

She smiles and pulls back a little. "I guess so."

I lean forward wrapping my arms around her pulling her on top of me as I lay back on the bed. We start kissing, each deeper than the last. We roll over so I'm on top of her and I began to trail my kisses down to her neck.

"Caleb."

I pull away from Sarah and we both look around as my name is called from down the hallway. Reid.

I let out a sigh as I push myself up off Sarah. She's right about Reid though. He's isn't all that bad… sometimes… like when he's completely asleep and not talking.

"I guess I should go see what he wants." I say, hating to get up any further.

"Yep." Sarah's says biting her lip with a smile.

I roll my eyes and get up off the bed and start down the hallway. If he's just being stupid I will make sure he is completely asleep and not talking.

**To Be Contd.**


End file.
